Resonance Record
'Stones Combinations and Attributes' Helmet= |-| Armor= |-| Gloves= |-| Belt= |-| Necklace= |-| Ring= |-| Boots= |-| Cloak= |-| Orb= |-| 'Energy Resonance Sets' 'Gloomy Power (4/4)' *Gloomy Ring (Ring): 25% chance to deal damage to the new enemy when it shows up (Damage dealt equals to the Attack) *Gloomy Embrace (Cloak): 100% chance to be immune to Curse *Gloomy Visage (Helmet): Attack+20 for each enemy that killed (Valid in this floor) *Gloomy Shackle (Orb): 25% chance to stun the enemy when attacking (Last for 3 rounds) Set bonus: 25% chance to kill the enemy with HP lower than 25% when attacking (Invalid against BOSS) 'Guardian (3/3)' *Guardian (Gloves): 20% chance to avoid enemy's counterattack when attacking *Protector's Helmet (Helmet): Decrease long-range damage by 25% *Protector's Belt (Belt): HP +300, Defense +10 Set bonus: Dodge +15%; Recover HP +30 each time you enter the next floor 'Divine Armor (6/6)' *Sacred Crown (Helmet): MP+300, Increase the effect of all Aid spells by 40% *Holy Blessing (Orb): Bless effect +75%, Recover HP by 5% when casting Bless *Divine Rampart (Armor): Decrease the damage sustained by +30% *Blessed Grasp (Gloves): 25% chance to cast Fist of Heaven when attacking *Followed Step (Boots): Dodge +15%, Holy Bolt spell effect +75% *Holy Storm (Cloak): Attack +40, Power +20 Set bonus: Grant Divine Armor effect on each floor, last for 10 rounds Divine Armor status effect: Increase Attack by 50%; Spurt 30% damage to all enemies when attacking 'Sword Sage's Legacy (5/5)' *Kore's Will (Helmet): Attack+30, HP+300 *Kore's Cuffs (Gloves): 15% chance to deal triple damage when attacking the BOSS *Kore's Truth Armor (Armor): 20% chance to recover HP by 30 when under attack *Kore's Perception (Orb): 15% chance of immunity to all damages *Kore's Swift Strap (Belt): Deal an extra damage by +30% when attacking the enemy with HP higher than 50% Set bonus: Attack +20%; When attack, 10% chance to instantly kill the enemy (Invalid against BOSS) 'Blackthorn's Armor (4/4)' *Blackthorn's Surcoat (Armor): Attack+25, Decrease long-range damage by 15% *Blackthorn's Belt (Belt): Decrease damage sustained from BOSS +25% *Blackthorn's Medal (Necklace): Stone drop rate +30% *Blackthorn's Spur Boots (Boots): Inflicts 25% extra damage when you attack BOSS Set bonus: Immune to all abnormal statusDoes not work against BOSS' Poison Plague effect 'Nutter's Fury (2/2)' *Rage Armor (Armor): Attack+25% *Fury Belt (Belt): For every 20% of HP reduced, Attack is increased by 10% Set bonus: When HP falls below 35%, Attack increases by 50% 'Evil's Whisper (6/6)' *Hellbringer (Gloves): 30% chance to curse the enemy when attacking *Blood Rite (Necklace): 40% chance to recover HP by 150 when killing the enemy *Demon Strap (Belt): Attack the enemy of Poisoned, deal extra damage +80% *Shadow Dance (Ring): Death Ripple spell effect +100% *Death Nova (Orb): 40% chance to cast Death Ripple when attacking *Impure Cape (Cloak): 30% chance to poison the enemy when attacking Set bonus: Enhance Dark Spells by +30%; Obtain 1-3 Dark Scrolls each time when entering the next floor 'Sage's Blessing (3/3)' *Sage Grasp (Gloves): Recover HP by 200 when casting Bless *Sage Boots (Boots): MP +200, Dodge +10% *Sage Necklace (Necklace): Increase the effect of all Aid spells by 40% Set bonus: Grant Bless effect on each floor, last for 99 rounds 'Warlock's Legacy (5/5)' *Merlin's Defy Ring (Ring): 25% chance to decrease the enemy Attack by 30% when attacking (Can trigger only once for each enemy) *Merlin's Necklace (Necklace): Power +30, MP +300 *Merlin's Arcane Boots (Boots): 30% chance will not cost scroll when casting a low-rank spell *Merlin's Wisdom (Orb): Increase the MP by 5 for each 3 basic Power you have *Merlin's Rune Cloak (Cloak): When casting spells, 30% chance not to consume MP Set bonus: Effects of all spells +15%; Obtain 1-2 scrolls each time when entering the next floor 'Violet Badge (2/2)' *Violet Ring (Ring): Power +25% *Violet Vow (Cloak): MP +25% Set bonus: 20% chance to deal double damage when casting a damage spell Notes * Any resonance that can add up to +3 rounds to a spell requires the stones to have a total level of at least 19 to get +2 rounds out of it. * If you have an effect that can cast Death Ripple when attacking and one that can cast Earth Spike, both can occur but Death Ripple will occur first which might remove all legit targets for Earth Spike. External links *Screenshot Reference (from PuffedSmoke's Amazon Server Account): https://drive.google.com/drive/u/0/folders/1-n3WeIIU3O4CBtbn9t3nJyYW_TsCpfWv